Ironía outtakes
by Un angel en el cielo
Summary: OUTTAKES DE IRONÍA. Las cosas son mejores explicadas y detalladas, eso lo saben muy bien Bella y Edward, quienes se darán cuanta de las maravillas que les proporciona la vida...
1. Chapter 1

Ironía outtake

_Descubriendo Sentimientos._

A pesar de todo, seguía con mi vida como siempre, había hablado con Riley no quería verle la cara de ególatra al que había sido mi mejor amigo, y sobre todo ahora que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, no quería que se metiera en algo de lo que no se haría responsable, me dolía recordar aquello, que en realidad solo había sido una linda pesadilla, para él yo no era nada nunca fui nada, ah, no perdón, si fui algo, fui su mejor amiga una con la que jugó por una noche para saciar sus estúpidos deseos sexuales…

Debes hablar con él.- Riley estaba sentado en el sillón de mi nuevo apartamento, mientras platicábamos un poco luego del almuerzo.

No lo hare, ¿Qué quieres que le diga?; hola, hey, recuerdas la fiesta y lo que paso esa noche, ¿No?, a bueno, pero sabes algo tuvimos sexo y estoy embarazada, ha y otra cosa estoy enamorada de ti, te amo… ¿Qué te parece eso? ¿Suena convincente o debe ser lastimera? – Pregunte sarcástica.

El embarazo te sienta horrible, cariño, cada vez estás más irritable Bella, deberías tomarte un armonil*. Si sigues así de agresiva, tu bebe también se aburrirá y cuando empiece a moverse, te dará tanto de patadas que sangraras por dentro hasta desfallecer.

Eres un melodramático Riley… y una niñita también, cuando MI bebe nazca lo alejare de ti y cuando crezca le enseñare a pelear, sea nena o nene y te dará una paliza que te dejara con la boca abierta, eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo.

Esa paliza se la debería de dar a su padre por ser tan imbécil y por mancillar a su mejor amiga…

Sabes que si el te escuchara decir dejaría de ser tu amigo ¿No?

Por supuesto que lo sé, no soy un estúpido como él. A parte, yo si hubiese luchado por su mejor amiga si ella no se sintiese incomoda…

Dejemos las cosas como están ¿Si? No lo compliquemos más de lo que ya lo es. Esta tarde vienen a cenar unos amigos con los que salía antes, ¿Te quedas?

¿No te molesta?

No, ¿Por qué, debería molestar a caso?

No, supongo…

¿Quiénes vienen?

Tanya, Alec y Nahuel.- son algunos del grupo de encuentros a los que iba…

Bueno, si es así me quedare, benditas serán ustedes entre tanto hombre, eres toda una picaflor.

Si claro, y tu un santo ¿No?

Pero por supuesto, gracias a mi se han salvado muchas vidas, entre ellas la tuya.- lo mire con una ceja alzada.- Es verdad no puedes negarlo, Bella, soy tu salvador…

Llamare a Emmett para que te venga a sacar a patadas de aquí.

¿Emmett? ¿el mismo que yo conozco, tu medio hermano?

¡no lo llames así! El es mi Hermano, para ni no hay medios hermanos ni nada parecido, para mí es válida una pura palabra y esa es hermano, me has entendido.

Si, bolita, todo lo que has dicho.

¿Qué?.. me… me has dicho bolita… solo tengo como 2 meses y medio, no estoy tan gorda…

¡No, claro que no! Solo que es de cariño, Bella, despreocupa mujer…

Hhm. Y dime… esto… como ha estado él. ¿Lo has visto?

No, Bella, no lo he visto, discutí con él la semana pasada, ¿Recuerdas?

Tienes razón, se me había olvidado, lo siento…

No, despreocúpate, está bien.

Bueno voy a preparar la cena, me puedes hacer un favor.- el asintió la cabeza afirmando.- ¿puedes ir al supermercado y comprar algunas cosas de esta lista? – dije entregándole un trozo de papel amarillento donde había hecho la lista de compras.

Ningún problema señorita.

Muchas gracias, Riley la verdad me hubiese vuelto loca sola el día de hoy. Eres un sol, gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme…

¿Para qué están los amigos, verdad?

Si tienes razón muchas gracias…

Eran las 20:00 y mis amigos me estaban ayudando con lo último que faltaba en la mesa, habían traído una botella de vodka y un jugo de naranja para después, y unas bebidas gaseosas para la cena, a las 20:30 estábamos todos cenando amenamente, no reímos, bromeábamos y molestábamos mutuamente, en más de una ocasión note unas miradas extrañas entre Tanya y Riley, mi hermano llamo a eso de 21:00 horas preguntando por mi salud y como estaba mi nueva vida como dueña de mi propio departamento, aun no le contaba sobre mi embarazo, tenía miedo de su reacción, aunque él no tenía la misma actitud de Charlie, sabía muy bien como era el genio Swan, mi madre, ella era rara primero me reto un buen rato, pero ahora último se comportaba de manera extraña, como si intentara saber algún secreto que le ocultase, y valla secreto… Estar embarazada de tu mejor amigo no era cosa de todos los días…

Bella debemos irnos, es tarde, pasan de las 12 y mañana debemos estar temprano en la presentación de la universidad.- dijo Alec.

Está bien no se preocupen, los dejare en la puerta solo espérenme un momento, debo decirles algo, se me había pasado por alto, pero creo que es mejor, se los escribí ya que realmente no tengo ganas de hablarlo, Tanya se los puede ir leyendo en el auto.

Te quiero, Bella, cuídate amiga.- dijo Tanya.- se me olvidaba, ¿tu cuando entras?

Me tomare este año, debo trabajar y juntar algo de dinero. Mi carrera dura solo 2 años, por lo cual será bueno.

Pero… ¿no estudiarías literatura Inglesa? Eso dura 4 años.

Estudiare algo parecido, obviamente dentro de la misma carrera, luego retomare, eso se explica en la carta Tany, nos vemos luego chicos, cuídense.- me despedí de cada uno de ellos, hasta Riley se fue, ya que Tanya le ofreció llevarlo, cosa que no me sorprendió.

Fui a mi pieza, saque mi pijama, me desvestí lentamente, estaba cansada, fui al baño y me di una ducha bastante agradable, me calce las pantuflas con pijama ya puesto, dispuesta a ir a la cama cuando sentí porrazos contra mi puerta, me asuste bastante, quien venía a esta hora y de esa forma a mi casa…

Bella abre la maldita puerta si no quieres que la eche abajo en este instante.- escuche la voz de Tanya.

Ya voy.- dije algo atontada, no entendía el por qué de su comportamiento… rayos, la carta.

Abrí la puerta y unos brazos se enroscaron en mi cuerpo, cuerpo que tiritaba por los sollozos de su dueña…

Bella, no estás sola amiga, te quiero y te apoyare, aunque el descerebrado de tu "_mejor__amigo__"_ se merece una golpiza donde no le brilla el sol…

No hagas eso Tanya, el solo es un completo idita y siego porque así lo quiere, pero con golpes aunque me gustaría no se solucionara nada…

Tienes razón, dijo sorbiéndose la nariz, esto hay que celebrarlo, ¡píjamada! Hay que llamar a tus primas y a las chicas…- dijo emocionada…

Tanya… ellas no lo saben, nadie lo sabia excepto Riley, ustedes y mi madre…

Mmm… eso lo podemos solucionar no crees, debes poner un comunicado en facebook.

Tú estás loca Tanya, Edward se enteraría y no quiero que lo haga, si quieres te puedes quedar y vemos películas, ´pero no quiero tocar el tema, prefiero estar tranquila con mi bebe.

Está bien, tú mandas, mami.- dijo con voz tonta.

…ooooooooooooooo….ooooooooooooooo…...ooooooooooooooo

Así pasaron los días y las semanas, ya estaba en mi cuarto mes, no había tanto riesgo como antes, ahora sí podría contarlo, organice una cena con mis amigos y familia en casa de madre, ahí solté la bomba, a mi hermano tuve que contarle por teléfono, ya que no había podido asistir, por un trabajo publicitario que le había salido…

Había recibido todo tipo de miradas, y la insistente pregunta por saber quién era el padre, pero eso no se los diría, no todavía, ese seguiría siendo mi secreto, obviamente mis primas al ser mis confidentes, supieron inmediatamente por deducción quien era el _donador__de__esperma_ según las palabras de Alice y Rosalie…

A la semana de la cena, un estridente ruido en la puerta me hizo dar un brinco y dejar de acariciar mi vientre abultado, la sola idea e imagen de este me hacia sonreír, era perfecto, mi bebe sería perfecto en todos sus sentidos, sería perfecto, perfecto para mi…

Recordé la puerta y me encamine hacia ella, la abrí y cuál fue mi sorpresa…

Pov. Edward.

Habían pasado alrededor de 4 meses desde que no la había vuelto a ver…

No sabía que le había pasado, lo único que supe fue que se había ido de su casa para empezar su independencia, pero de igual forma lo encontraba ilógico, ella era mi mejor amiga me debió haber dicho algo…

Pero la vida sigue, aunque debo reconocer, que esta vida sin ella perdía coherencia, sentía que me faltaba algo pero no sabía bien que era, había querido iniciar una relación con la chica de la graduación pero esta vez había sido yo quien no podía, y no sabía bien por qué, a Riley tampoco lo había visto, a lo mejor se habían ido juntos que se yo…

Sentí que tocaban la puerta, hoy estaba solo mi madre había salido de compras y mis hermanos no tengo idea de donde se encontraban, yo había iniciado mis estudios de publicidad hace más o menos 2 meses y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda y bueno ellos ni idea; Jasper había optado por psicología y bueno mi hermana, Jane, aun le quedaban unos años de escuela. Cuando abrí la puerta un fuerte puñetazo choco contra mi cara, luego entro Riley y se sentó en el sillón de la sala…

¡Pero a ti qué diablos te pasa pedazo de enfermo!- grite con rabia.- no nos vemos hace 4 meses y cuando lo hacemos me mandas el puño, donde mierda te has metido que llegas tan calentón de ánimos idiota.

Primero que nada, querido Edward…hola, y lo del puño no lo siento en lo más mínimo, eso ha sido por Bella.

Por Bella, y por qué mierda ha sido por Bella, no le he hecho nada, es más hace tiempo que tampoco la veo a ella…- dije con todo el sentimiento encontrado que tenía.

¡Si serás huevón! Solo te diré una cosa, por tu culpa la estamos perdiendo, por tu puta culpa, ella ha estado enamorada de ti, no sé desde cuando, pero lo ha estado y maldito imbécil has jugado con ella como has querido…

Yo no le he hecho nada, no le he tocado un solo pelo.

¿De verdad no recuerdas nada o te haces el estúpido con migo?

En serio, Riley, no sé de qué huevadas me estás hablando y espera un momento… que ella... está… qué de mi…

Enamorada, te ama, te idolatra y no se otras tonterías más, no entiendo porque lo hace, si tu nunca le prestaste más de la atención que encontrabas necesaria, no tengo idea de por qué seguía sufriendo por ti, yo ya me hubiese aburrido y tu hubiese mandado la patada en el culo hace mucho rato.

Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿es eso, quieres ver como reacciono? Pues te digo Riley, no es gracioso, mejor vete por donde entraste.

Sabes que tengo razón y tú la amas, no me lo puedes negar, ha y otra cosa antes de que se me olvide te acostaste con ella estando ebrio, por eso se alejo de ti, porque pareció que hubieses jugado con ella, ella se entrego a ti y tu prácticamente te olvidaste, fue como si te obligan a hacerlo y te hubiesen drogado… ahí te dejo su dirección y mándale mis saludos y un gran beso de mi parte, espero vernos pronto y en otras circunstancias, otra cosa, lucha por ella no vaya a ser que se te haga tarde, cuídate Edward y… lucha por ella si es que crees que vale la pena claro, aunque si no te dieras cuenta de cuánto vale es porque de verdad estás ciego, más que ella, eso que ella ocupa lentes y ten cuidado con Emmett luego sabrás el por qué…- cogí el papel que dejo sobre el brazo del sillón.

Por suerte había sacado la licencia y habían dejado el auto en casa, Salí en dirección hacia Bella, eso era lo que me pasaba por ese vacío, no estaba del todo seguro pero creo que yo también la amaba…

Toque insistentemente la puerta me empecé a desesperar porque no abría la puerta pero luego la vi se veía hermosa había algo en su mirada que la hacía verse más bella como si brillara de emoción, pero a la vez sus ojos parecían sorprendidos de verme y ahí fue cuando lo note y las palabras de Riley crujieron en mente, sentí que el ramo de sus flores favoritas se me caerían pero no era así, ahí estaba ella y su abultado…abultado vientre, viéndose más hermosa que de costumbre, como no me lo había planteado antes…

Sin darme cuenta, me estaba arrojando a sus brazos como tiempo atrás lloraba descontroladamente, no podía creer que ella estuviese embarazada, no, ningún cerdo sucio pudo haberle puesto las manos en sima, ella… ella tenía que ser mía, solo mía…

Por favor, Bella, por favor perdóname, amor, déjalo ¿Si? Dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, termina con él con el idiota con el que sales ahora, déjalo, yo te puedo hacer más feliz que él, te prometo que querré a tu hijo como si fuera mío, lo cuidare mejor que él y les daré todo lo que ustedes necesiten, pero por favor, amor dame una oportunidad…

Edward…- dijo mi Bella.- Edward, mírame, este bebe es nuestro, es tuyo y mío; tengo 4 meses y 2 semanas…no estaría con nadie más que no fueras tu, pero…- luego me miro detenidamente.- ¡qué mierda te ha pasado en la cara!

Riley fue…hablar con migo.- dije con una sonrisa…luego me agache a la altura de su estomago y le hable a nuestro bebe…- pequeño, soy yo, papá, sé que no he sido el mejor del mundo y que recién ahora te conozco pero quiero decirte que intentare ser el mejor padre del mundo…

No le mientas a nuestro hijo…

No le miento, de verdad lo intentare, pero ahora quiero intentar algo con su madre, Bella ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi novia y la madre de mi hijo? – puso su dedo índice bajo su barbilla, como si lo pensase, luego me miro y sonrío, paso los brazos por mi cuello y escuche la respuesta que nos llevaría hacia el resto de nuestras vidas: - Por supuesto que quiero.- dijo para luego besarme


	2. Chapter 2

Outtake 2 

Hormonas, Antojos y un notición…

Bella. Pov

Lindo, todo era lindo, hasta las peleas con mi estúpido y ególatra novio eran lindas… Me veía más gorda cada día, eso era lo único que no se veía lindo hasta el señor del periódico se me hacía lindo en estos momentos… Estaba atontada, lose, pero que le voy a hacer… ante mí se encontraba la imagen más hermosa de todas, la carita de mi bebe en esta ecografía 3D, era hermoso, todo en mi bebito era lindo, sus manitos, su carita, sus deditos, tan pequeños que parecían frágiles y rompibles, amaba mi bebe, tenía 6 meses y en poco menos de 3 meses lo tendría entre mis brazos y podría arrullarlo, contarle cuentos, amamantarlo, olerlo, y darle todo mi amor… quería tener una gran pieza sólo para mi bebe era tan rico pensar en eso… Mis lágrimas corrían por mi rostro cuando me imaginaba a Edward cargando a nuestro bebito, o cuando le hablaba a mi panza por las noches cuando se quedaba a dormir. Aún no vivíamos juntos quería esperar un poco más, lo amaba y no podía estar mucho separada de él, pero él estudiaba, estaba en su primer año de carrera y tenía proyectos importantes que realizar, quería que tuviera un buen año, aparte que con el trabajo y los estudios debía descansar bien, por eso solamente se quedaba los fines de semana que no tenía que hacer absolutamente nada, a mi eso no me complicaba en lo más mínimo, porque tenía a mis primas y a mi hermano aquí cuando los necesitaba, al que veía poco últimamente era a mi papá, Charlie estaba mejor con la noticia aunque a Edward le llego bastante duro de parte de mis amigos, tíos, primos, mi padre, su padre y sobre todo de Emmett, quien no lo termino de matar porque _"__su__sobrinito__necesitaría__a__su__papá__aunque__con__su__tío__Emmett__tendría__bastante__no__era__lo__mismo__que__un__papá__"_ palabras textuales su tío emocional Em alias el tío osito como se había auto apodado, como Emmett pasaba ya la mayoría del tiempo aquí se le habían pegado algunos de mis síntomas, era bastante gracioso, a veces estaba tan emocional que cuando llegaba Edward a verme, lo abrazaba le pedía perdón (nuevamente) por la paliza que le había dado, luego lo soltaba se enojaba y le recriminaba no haberse fijado antes en su hermanita, luego se sentaba amurrado junto a mí me abrazaba miraba a Edward, y le decía (con voz demasiado infantil para él) _"__hey,__papi,__tenemos__hambre__por__aquí,__tío__Em__puede__morirse__por__no__comer__… __un__gran__pizza__familiar__" _ mi novio me miraba como no creyéndose lo que Emmett le decía y yo terminaba con una expresión de no saber que decirle… Era bastante complicado pero cómico a la vez…

Ahora en un rato más debía llegar Edward ya que era viernes, tenía todo listo, había hecho pavo con salsa de champiñones ensalada de espárragos y papas cocidas, de postre había hecho _Tarta__fresa__de__verano_ y había comprado un rico jugo de frutos rojos…

Sentí la puerta abrirse y de inmediato me levante a recibir al dueño de la llave que abría la puerta.

Hola, amor, como se ha portado este bebito hermoso.- dijo mientras me acariciaba el vientre poniéndose a su altura.

Se ha portado bien, hoy tengo algo que mostrarte.- dije mientras se ponía de pie.

Primero, quiero mi besito, no me lo has dado…- dijo acercándose a mis labios, el sólo roce entre nosotros hacía que se me crisparan los bellos de los brazos y me dieran cosquillas en el estomago. – Mucho mejor ahora.- dijo dándome un suave roce esta vez.

Mejor después de la cena te lo muestro.

Como quieras amor, ahora dime, hablaste con tu jefe con respecto al prenatal...- Rayos, no, pero es que aun me encontraba en perfectas condiciones para trabajar no le encontraba un mayor sentido de pedir el prenatal.

Mmm… nop, no lo hable, aún me encuentro bien, creo que no me lo tomare aún.

Pero amor, habías quedado en que hablarías con él, sabes que ya después de un tiempo te empezaras a cansar, me extraña que tu, que sabes sobre estas cosas, no te lo tomes tan enserio.

Por eso mismo Edward, sé que mi cuerpo aun puede tolerar un poco más de trabajo, hay mujeres que trabajan hasta el último día y solo se toman una semana y no les pasa nada.

Pero amor, tú no eres cualquier mujer, sabes que siempre te pasan las cosas menos esperadas.

Edward no te pongas en plan sobre protector o alternativo conmigo, sabes bien que ya no funciona.

No sé porque creo que nunca a funcionado, eres muy terca, más que una mula.

Genial, gracias por decirme que parezco un animal, me haces sentir muy bien amor- dije sarcástica.

No es eso, amor, no, es que, me da rabia que seas tan porfiada.

No soy una niña Edward, y mucho menos tu hija, soy una mujer de casi 19 años que espera un hijo que trabaja y con la que llevas 2 meses de noviazgo y muchos años de amistad, así que corta tu estúpida pose de "Hombre sobre protector" conozco mi cuerpo y sé cuando debo pedir mi prenatal y punto, por tonto, no te voy a mostrar la imagen de nuestro hijo en 3D.

Pero… pero Bella, yo quería verlo…- dijo como un niño berrinchudo.

Pues no, no lo veras ni hoy ni mañana, por enfermante y tampoco comerás postre y era Tarta de fresa de verano. Ahora me voy a dormir, tu duerme en el sillón.

Pero… pero amor… por qué te enojas tanto.

Porque sí y punto.

Está bien, pero, hey tienes una pieza más a parte de la del bebé.

Esa es la pieza de invitados y tú no eres invitado, eres mi novio y a parte este es mi departamento.

Es injusto, cuando te enojas con Riley no te enojas tanto.

Porque Riley no dice estupideces como tú.

Cuando tengas un antojo en la noche, no iré a comprarte nada.- lo escuche murmurar.

Disculpa ¿Dijiste algo?

No, nada.

Aparte de molestoso, eres mentiroso, no me importa si llamo a Emmett el me traerá gustoso mi antojo y lo vamos a compartir solo entre nosotros porque no compartimos con amargados como tú.

No me importa, yo no te daré algo que iba a darte, tendrás que esperar hasta que nazca el bebe.

Haz lo que quieras Cullen, solo vete a dormir luego, me canse de ver tu cara y tengo hambre, quiero un poco de MI tarta. Y llamaré a Riley.

Salí del comedor y me adentre en la cocina, de verdad quería comerme esa tarta, tomé el teléfono y me comunique con Riley.

_Bellita, a qué debo el agrado de tu llamada._

Tu amigo me está molestando.- dije al borde de las lagrimas, ¡malditas hormonas! No sabía que me había molestado tanto.

_Tú no te preocupes, en media hora estoy por allá, tienes algún antojo, ¿te llevo algo?_

Nop, he hecho Tarta de fresa de verano.

_Pero que rico, se me hace agua a la boca, ¿me darás verdad?_

Claro que si Riley, ¿Cuándo te he negado algo tonto?

_Tienes razón, llevare unas películas y un jugo de naranja para acompañar el postre, nos vemos Bella, cuando llegue le daré un gran regalo a mi mejor amigo, no te preocupes y dile que si te sigue molestando, le daré otro regalo como el que le daré cuando llegue._

Mmm… está bien Riley, le diré, nos vemos adiós.

_Nos vemos._

Y con eso corte la llamada, Riley siempre estaba cuando lo necesita y no era tan molesto como Edward.

Hablaste ya con tu amiguito.- dijo Edward cuando llegue a la sala.

Si, viene para acá veremos películas y traerá jugo de naranja.

Pero si tú no eres muy fanática de la naranja.

Pero con el embarazo cambiaron mis gustos.

Así veo, en vez de estar conmigo te la pasas mejor con Riley.- dijo muy celoso.

Bueno el no me molesta todo el tiempo, solo lo hace más ameno.

Quédate con él entonces, no se para que me quieres a mi aquí, si te la pasas mejor con el tarado ese.

No digas eso Edward, sabes que no es así.- dije con voz lastimera, sabía que de un momento a otro me pondría a llorar.

No, pero si es verdad, no me tomas para nada en cuenta… Me tienes votado igual que a tu tarrito de café descafeinado.- No. Podía. Creerlo. Edward estaba muy sentimental y parecía nenita quejándose…

Jajajajajajajajajajaja, te estás escuchando amor, pareces una niña haciendo un gran berrinche, creo que se te pegaron mis emociones, eres tan tierno, amor…

No es verdad, lo que pasa es que tu a mi no me quieres, por favor dame de esa tarta me muero de hambre…

Riley ya llegara… Mientras podemos lavar la loza.

Está bien…

Mi amor…

Dime…

Te amo mucho nunca lo olvides.- dije poniéndome en puntillas para besarlo.

Yo también te amo mi hormonal esposa.- dijo sobre mis labios mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda.

Espo… ¿qué?

¿Te quieres casar conmigo, mi amor? – dijo poniéndome un anillo precioso en mi dedo anular.

Si… claro que quiero, mi vida…- conteste con lagrimas corriendo de felicidad por mi rostro… ambos nos quedamos un instante mirándonos a los ojos del otro, lo amaba, amaba ese hermoso verde en su mirada, ese verde combinado con amor, anhelo, felicidad y tantas emociones más… me sentía volar cerca de el, lentamente una de sus manos acaricio muy despacio y delicadamente mi rostro, de apoco su cara comenzó a descender para encontrarse con la mía, nuestras miradas nunca se separaron… comenzó con un roce solamente, lentamente cerré mis ojos mientras mi manos ascendían lentamente hasta posarse alrededor de su cuello, el beso tomo un ritmo más cercano… igual de pausado, no había apuros, solo éramos nosotros, nosotros, nuestro bebe y ahora una promesa, una promesa a la que me aferraba con uñas y dientes… yo sería completamente suya y el sería completamente mío… lentamente su mano volvió a descender ahora acariciaba lentamente mi espalda en toda su longitud y yo lo amaba…Lo sentía tan mío, quería hacer el amor con él, no habíamos estado juntos desde la fiesta y aunque era un poco apresurado sabiendo que llevábamos tan solo 2 meses de novios, yo quería estar con él, quería estar con él de todas las formas posibles… comencé a bajar mis manos hasta la parte inferior de su camisa, metí mis manos por debajo de ella acariciando lentamente todo su torso, sentí como tiritaba por mis caricias e instintivamente sonreí sobre sus labios

No…no, amor, por favor para, cielo.- dijo separándose lentamente de mí… ¿es que acaso no me deseaba, no me amaba lo suficiente para estar conmigo de esta manera tan intima?

No… no quieres… no… no me… deseas.- dije llorando.

No es eso mi amor. Pero nos estamos apresurando.

¡No! Es porque estoy gorda como una ballena ¡¿verdad? Sí, es eso, estoy gorda y no me deseas…

Claro que te deseo mi vida, lo que más quiero es tenerte entre mis brazos, llevarte al dormitorio y hacerte el amor, pero es muy pronto, apenas llevamos dos meses de novios, bueno ahora estamos comprometidos, pero igual de cualquier forma amor, aun no.

¡Edward, que carajos, vamos a tener un bebe por todos los santos! Ya hicimos esto con anterioridad hace exactamente 6 meses con 2 semanas ¿De qué mierda me hablas con eso de es muy pronto?

Pero amor, estábamos borrachos…

¡Borrachos un pepi!…- No pude terminar de gritarle al tonto de mi futuro marido porque alguien, no sé quien, tocaba la puerta justo en este momento.

Deje a Edward en la cocina y fui a abrir la puerta…

Ya lo mataste.- fue el saludo de Riley junto con una gran sonrisa.

No, aun no, estaba en eso…

Lose, tus gritos se escuchaban fuertes.- dijo aun sonriendo.- puedo ayudarte a matarlo, me debe algunas muchas…

No Riley consíguete tu propio prometido para matarlo tú mismo…- dije seria

Hey, yo no soy homosexual, ese es Jasper, Jasper y su culo bien abierto.

¡Riley! No digas esas cosas, Edward te escuchara y quedará traumado de por vida, aparte Jasper no es gay, solo se junta mucho contigo y con Emmett ustedes hacen que se comporte de esa manera, a parte no te burles el que realmente en homosexual es Marco que anda con James así que mejor ni te burles o los chicos que patearan tu horrible trasero.

Hey mi traserito es hermoso o pregúntale a Tan…- Mudo, el muy cabeza de alcornoque se quedo mudo…

Tanya, ja, ¡sales con Tanya o te acuestas con ella y ninguno de los dos me lo dice! Pero que par de amigos más leales tengo.

Cierra tu boca pervertida y no, nosotros somos solo amigos, no como tú y el pervertodo de tu novio.

No le digas así o te sacare de mi casa y no comeremos Tarta.

Yo no diría eso mi querida bolita.- dijo moviendo el tentador jugo de naranja delante de mí.

Oh Riley solo era una broma, tú sabes cómo me gusta molestarte ¿no amigo?

Si claro velita lo que digas, pero de esta se enterara tu madre.- oh si, luego de contarle todo a mi madre con lujo de detalles ella adoro a Riley, hasta decía que era como su tercer hijo y que me cambiaría por el si seguía así de hormonal.

Acúsame, me vale un pepino lo que me diga, total ya me cambio por ti, pero sabes que mami me adora…- dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

¡No te metas con mi mami! Ella me tuvo a mí y a nadie más, no es tuya, a demás a mi me ama a ti solo te quiere.- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo como si fuera poca cosa.

Solo se tiene miedo cuando sabes que no es cierto Riley, así que mejor no juegues conmigo, a demás Edward te pegara si me molestas.

Pero si a eso venía yo, ¿recuerdas?

Mmm… mejor no lo golpees ¿sí?

Está bien…- dijo como un niño amurrado.

Deja de molestar a mi mujer y compórtate como un hombre y no como un niño tonto, Riley.- dijo Edward llegando a la sala donde estábamos nosotros, corrí a sus brazos y él me recibió gustoso.- perdón por lo de denante.- dijo bajito para que solo yo lo escuchara.

No importa, también fue mi culpa.- dije mirándolo…

Te amo, princesa.

Yo también te amo, mi amor…

¡Hey, par de calientes, ya hay un hijo en su horno! - dijo apuntándome – esperen a que nazca para hacer otro, verlos me causa nauseas, aparte viene a ver películas y comer Tarta.

¡Solo para eso vienes, eres igual o peor que Emmett cada vez que nombro comida me vienen a ver! ¡Eso es injusto!

Deja de molestarla, Riley ya te lo dije, o me olvidare que eres mi mejor amigo.

Pensé que era tu hermano…- dijo Riley tocándose el pecho como si lo que Edward le había dicho le doliera horriblemente y para colmo ¡con puchero incluido!

Lo sabía, sabía que eras una niña Riley… desde siempre lo has sido.

¡Me aburrieron! Bella no soy una niña y tengo hambre. Edward vales hongo, ya no te quiero, y tercero Bella, me tire a Tanya, espera un hijo mío y se llamara alcachofa, me voy…- y se paro corriendo azotando la puerta horriblemente, quede atónita apenas había podido asociar todo lo que dijo y ¡para colmo se llevo mi jugo de naranja!

¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo? – pregunto Edward…

Eso creo, dijo que se tiro a Tanya.

Y que tendrían un hijo…

Mmm… eso no lo entendí del todo… espera… ¡Un hijo! ¡Tanya! ¡Y con ese pastel! ¡NO, sobre mi gordo cadáver!

Amor te suena el trasero…

¿Ah?

Creo es tu celular…

¡Oh, era eso! – conteste era Riley…

_Bellita… pon el alta voz…_

Es Riley, pondré el altavoz…

_Era__broma__eso__del__hijo,__pero__si__me__tire__a__Tanya,__bueno__ella__se__me__tiro__a__mí__en__realidad,__los__amo,__¡chao!__ – _y colgó.

El realmente está loco, loco y tarado. – dije sorprendida de lo enfermo que estaba nuestro amigo… Él no se acercaría a mi bebe.

Pero es nuestro amigo y hay que quererlo como está, aunque sea como está ahora…

Lose, pero no se acercara a nuestro bebe, hasta que sea totalmente seguro.

Como tu digas amor, como tu digas…

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Ufff… sip, todo eso puede lograr hacer mi fallada cabeza, les aclaro algo si… los outtake no son parte de la historia real (la historia está basada en parte a un hecho real) hubiese sido una comedia un tanto dramática si hubiese sido real…**

**Espero les haya gustado un besote inmenso… ¿reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Comenzar un nuevo capítulo con una sonrisa, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Si estamos tristes por algo que nos ha pasado durante el día o la noche anterior, debemos empezar nuevamente y volver a pensar, sonreír y dejar aquello que nos molesta atrás…**_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer _

Outtake 3

_El mejor de los finales no existe, tal vez… El mejor de los nuevos comienzos…_

Bella Pov.

Nerviosa. No para nada. ¡Mentira! Estoy aterrada, un vestido blanco, un bebe en camino, un futuro esposo, cuna, auto, trabajo, la cena, una guardería para el bebe, el trabajo, la universidad, la loca de mi madre haciendo no se qué cosas y la suegra del año llorando todo el tiempo porque su hijo se casa, tendrá un hijo y se hace grande cada día… Definitivamente este no es mi día…

Amor… compre comida…- Por fin llegaba este hombre…

Yo… ya había cocinado.

No importa lo guardamos para más tarde, ambos sabemos que siempre falta un poquito de comida en esa barriga ¿no?

¿Qué es lo que insinúas Cullen?

Nada amor…- dijo entre divertido y nervioso, solo que esta vez era más divertido que nervioso.- tú creces porque nuestro hijo crece, me estaba preguntando hace un rato, después de ir a ver a mi madre, ¿Cuántos hijos crees que tendremos?

Aún no sale éste y ya quieres el otro… Te estás apresurando mucho, Cullen; a demás aún no doy el sí quiero, no te conviene hablar de bebés antes de hablar de matrimonio, ya sabes, te sorprenderías de la fuerza de voluntad que tiene mi familia sobre el matrimonio y obviamente los hijos…

Créeme, amor; lo sé de primera mano. Tu familia jamás me permitiría cometer el mismo error nuevamente, bueno, tu madre me adora, ella haría una excepción, pero tu hermano me mataría y ni hablar del resto, parecen una verdadera mafia, pero aún así te amo y nada me haría más feliz que formar mi propia mafia contigo y con nuestros hijos, bueno por ahora con este pequeñín solamente.- dijo sobando mi barriga. Mi sonrisa de estúpida seguía ahí sin razón alguna, malditas hormonas del embarazo…

Vendrá Riley a cenar mañana, quiere hablar contigo algo sobre la boda no me quiso decir nada. Tanto estudio le afecto el cerebro ya ni siquiera se acuerda que en 2 semanas nos estaremos casando y mañana, bueno se suponía que me acompañaría a ver lo del diseño de la cuna, ya que no hemos conseguido nada, te lo recuerdo.

Amor, tranquila, lo sé. A demás, lo de la cuna, no es nada, me ocupe ayer por la tarde, cuando salí del trabajo, y no, Riley no viene mañana, viene en 3 días, se le hace complicado venir un miércoles, por lo que lo corrimos para el viernes, sale más temprano y no hay tanto trafico a la hora que sale…

Bueno está bien, vamos a comer entonces; tengo hambre…

Aburrida. Así estaba. Esto era horrible, la monotonía en vida y presente. Acabamos de almorzar y el salió, tenía un examen, yo en cambio tenía esta semana libre… Libre y sin nada que hacer. Ideas. Ninguna en estos momentos…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, ni siquiera tenía ganas para contestarlo, quería dormir, pero a la vez quería hacer algo más, compartir con mis amigos, o que por lo menos se dignaran a venir a verme, esto me daba rabia, todos sabían de mi embarazo, y ya casi nadie venía esta semana… Me levante como pude del sillón donde estaba recostada y conteste el bendito teléfono.

¿Hola?

Bella querida, ¿Eres tú? –dijo la voz inconfundible de Esme.

No señora, soy una ballena con patas, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

¡Bella! – me regaño – Esa no es forma de contestar, jovencita. Cariño se que estás aburrida y que el tonto de mi hijo es un asno, por dejarte solita, pero… quería pedirte un favor…

Que pasa Esme, dime, no hay problema, a menos que tenga que salir de aquí y eso ya sería un problema…

Hay cielo, por favor, por mí, no mejor aún, por tu bebé…

Está bien, donde quieres que valla…

Hay Bella, no sabes cuánto te adoro, ¡hija!

_¡Hey la chica con barriga es mi hija, consíguete la tuya!_ – escuche como Reneé le decía a Esme…

¿Qué hace la loca de mi madre contigo? Y ¿para qué quieres que nos veamos?

Hay Bella discúlpala no sabe lo que dice, está enferma, cuando era pequeña tu abuela la arrojo sin querer de la cuna…

Eso ya lo sabía, siempre me pregunte por qué era así… Sabía que algo andaba mal…

Bueno dejemos el tema de tu madre a un lado, querida, quiero que _nos_ acompañes a ver los últimos temas de la boda…

Pero, creí que estaba todo…

¡oh! Y lo está cielo, sólo que quiero que veas algo junto con _nosotras_, me harías ese favor, hija.

Bueno está bien… las veo en tu casa en una hora.

Una hora, es perfecto, no se hable más, te tendré un rico pastel de fresas para que comas cuando llegues…

Decir que fue una tarde fácil: nop.

El pastel de Esme estaba rico: ¡Claro que sí!

Estuvimos viendo todo lo relacionado con la boda y el vestido, que ya teníamos, lo que Esme quería hacer, era cambiarlo, no el vestido en sí, sino más bien su diseño, le coloco algunas flores a la altura del final del escote, y bordo algunos lazos medios sicodélicos alrededor del mismo escote… era sencillo, en un estilo medio hippie, era hermoso y me encantaba, me fueron a dejar a casa y cuando llegue, Edward ya estaba, solo que dormido a largo de todo sillón. Me hacia tanta ilusión esta ceremonia, a Edward como el padre de mis hijos, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amante y mi marido… Juntos seríamos nuestro propio soporte y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, él era mi vida entera, él y nuestro hijo que aún crecía dentro de mi…

La semana paso volando, andaban todos como locos… yo no le podía pedir más a la vida en estos momentos, mi novio estaba en casa de sus padres, mi madre y mis primas estaban abajo, yo estaba sola aquí arriba en mi antigua habitación, mirándome en el espejo, estaba semidesnuda, mirando y acariciando mi vientre, quería tanto que este bebé hermoso llegara al mundo, lo mimaría más que a su padre, y le diría todos los días que es mi motor a la vida y su padre… Su padre es mi cable a tierra, con el cielo es lejano, pero cuando lo miro a los ojos sé que estoy en él y juntos viajamos y vemos las estrellas a través de nuestras propias miradas… Esas que están llenas de entregas… Esas que a veces te dan miedo, porque arrojan sentimientos por montones, el te mira y tu lo miras a él y sabes que ahí está y que junto a él es tu lugar… Junto a él y lo que te dé…una vez leí en una pequeña recopilación de frases _"La vida no se mide por cuantas veces respiras sino por los momentos que te cortan la respiración". _Y siento que este es uno de esos momentos, me siento plena y feliz de haber alcanzado mi anhelo, estar junto al hombre que amo, ser su mujer y la madre de sus hijos, alguna vez sí tuve miedo, pero ese miedo el día de hoy se ha ido, y espero de todo corazón que no vuelva, quiero ver esos hermosos ojos verdes y escuchar cuando de su corazón salga la palabra _"sí, quiero" _porque con aquella afirmación sabré y estaré completamente segura, que todas las cosas que pasamos valieron realmente la pena, que este hijo hermoso que esperamos va a estar lleno de amor y tendrá a los padres que lo intentarán hacer feliz día a día…

_Bella… Bella… Bella hija es hora.- sentí como jalaban de brazo…_ Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a mi madre…

Hija estabas como en otra parte, mi sol.

Lo siento mamá, sólo pensaba… - dije en un suspiro.

Espero que no te estés arrepintiendo Isabella.- dijo con tono preocupado.

Por todos los Santos, no Reneé, ¿Cómo piensas eso? Es el mejor día de mi vida, no lo cambiaría, ni lo cancelaría por nada del mundo…

Eso pensé, hija. Tu hermano, está esperándote afuera, no le hagas esperar más y sal, y te ves hermosa mi amor. Estoy orgullosa de ti, de tus logros, de que trabajes y de que por un tiempo tratabas de sacar a delante tu embarazo tu solita, hija eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, fuiste mi mar y moviste el barco en el que estaba a una Isla llena de cosas bellas y llena de sorpresas, espero que seas muy feliz, sé que lo serás, pero eso no quita que te lo siga deseando, siempre seguirás siendo mi guía hija y recuerda también, que yo siempre, siempre estaré ahí para ti, y no importa cuánto pase, cuando yo ya no esté mi amor, yo estaré aquí.- dijo tocando mi corazón.- cuidando de ustedes mi familia y luchando porque nunca les falte nada…- las lagrimas corrían por nuestros rostros… y yo ya estaba en sus brazos…

Te amo mucho, mamá, tu tampoco nunca lo olvides.

También te amo, mi sol, ahora ya, basta de esto, de llanto y sentimentalismo, hay que ir a dar el sí quiero y yo quiero ir a lanzarme por el ramo así que manos a la obra, niña.- dijo mi madre riendo, sinceramente no la entendía era una mujer muy bipolar, pero yo la amaba así…

Manos a la obra como había dicho Reneé y yo ya avanzaba al paso de la música hacia el altar… Mis pasos eran lentos pero decididos, Edward estaba hermoso, tenía la mirada en la mía y sus ojos brillaban maravillosamente, mi corazón latía con sólo verlo, era un burbuja que no se rompería fácilmente, porque la magia la creábamos nosotros mismos, tenía una sonrisa sincera y ansiosa en su rostro, el mío… no lose, me sentía emocionada y llena de felicidad, comenzaba a recordar, a devolver el tiempo y luego… me iba hacia el futuro… lo veía a él con el torso desnudo, yo acurrucada sobre su pecho, esperando el llanto de mi bebé por comida, o tan solo por un mero mimo de parte de alguno de sus padres… un poco de emoción me daba al pensar que tal vez pudiéramos ser una familia grande, llena de niños corriendo por el jardín o nuestro bebito hermoso, jugando, mientras nosotros lo observamos y acariciamos mi nuevo vientre… son tantas cosas las que se me vienen a la mente en estos momentos… que no me he dado cuenta que he llegado a mi meta final, _ junto a él, por siempre_. Lo veo directamente, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, mueve solo sus labios para regalarme la más hermosas de las frases…_ te amo…_tanta es mi dicha en estos momentos que unas escurridísimas lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos, no oigo ni veo nada más que al hombre que ahora, en estos momentos tengo en frente y mi felicidad es tanta que cuando debo aceptar y declarar mi amor delante de toda esta gente maravillosa, la voz no me sale y solo logro asentir, lo que causa en algunos la gracia, como es el caso de Emmett y Riley a los cuales puedo distinguirles las carcajadas; y a otros sencillamente creo que les infundo ternura y amor por lo que algunos suspiran y otros tantos sueltan los nunca infaltables _"aaahhh". _ En cambio el me regala nuevamente una de sus hermosas sonrisas y se inclina para besarme… Sus besos siempre son nuevos para mi, este beso, era hermoso, delicado, sincero en su totalidad, sin apuros, y reflejaba tantos sentimientos, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me cargo en brazos. Dejamos de besarnos y caminamos hacia la salida mientras toda nuestra familia y amigos gritaban, aplaudían y silbaban, estaba tan contenta y hormonal últimamente que no me importo que nos llenaran de arroz y pétalos de rosas, aunque por parte de Riley, Emmett y Tanya recibimos: harina, escarcha y challas por lo que Edward los miro feo, pero aun así era la mejor boda del mundo… y no la cambiaría por nada… ni esto, ni nuestro hermoso bebe que venía en camino…

_Fin…_

Siento la demora, muchas pruebas y tuve que rendir el examen de la PSU, para entrar a alguna universidad, cosa que no paso, pero no pierdo las esperanzas la daré nuevamente este año…espero que les haya gustado próximamente comenzaré a publicar una historia llamada Nuestro propio amanecer la cual también se encuentra en potterfics, pero la comenzare a traspasar aquí, bueno un beso y espero que eles haya gustado…


End file.
